Mordaza
by Ary666
Summary: En contra de lo que le parecía a Hiyoshi, su sempai a veces puede ser menos desagradable de lo que parece, pero lo que es tacto, no tiene ni una pizca


Sigo con los vicios!!. Espero que os guste , tengo intencion de terminar la tabla ya de una vez xD. MIl gracias por leer 

Advertencias, ninguna, ligero yaoi. Aunque creo que me he cargado un pelín la personalidad de Hiyoshi... nu se .

Disclaimer, PoT no es mio ni yo gano nada haciendo esto. Las ganas 

**7# Mordaza. **

No entiendo por qué demonios tengo que venir contigo a un sitio así – masculló, tirando la mochila sobre la toalla y sentándose en la arena.

Hiyoshi se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mirando de reojo a su compañero, que seguía quejándose. No iba a ser él el que dijera que no era tan desagradable como parecía el ir antes a reservar sitio. En el fondo, prefería estar allí una hora antes que el resto de sus compañeros, se ahorrarían jaleo y los juegos de los niños malcriados. Extendió su toalla y se tumbó, cerrando los ojos y escuchando el agradable sonido de las olas.

Gakuto suspiró e imitó a su compañero, pero él apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Hiyoshi, que abrió los ojos y le miró extrañado

Ya que no me das conversación, sírveme de almohada por lo menos- dijo el pelicereza, sonriendo burlón- ¿cuándo dijo Atobe que llegarían?

No lo sé, dijo que como mucho una hora más tarde que nosotros – respondió Hiyoshi, mirando su reloj- duérmete, todavía queda

El mayor se sorprendió. Era raro que Hiyoshi le contestar a una pregunta, pero lo era más que fuera agradable con su sempai. Con el agradecimiento a quien le hubiera enseñado disciplina al fin al pelidorado en mente cerró los ojos. Una hora más… y luego todos los titulares, incluido Taki, podían pasar un día en la playa. Para ser una de las nuevas ideas de Atobe para matar el aburrimiento de los titulares durante las actividades veraniegas del club, todos, en secreto, la esperaban ansiosos.

Durante un rato ambos titulares permanecieron en silencio, presumiblemente dormidos. Nada más lejos de la realidad; Hiyoshi aprovechaba uno de los pocos ratos de tranquilidad que tenía, a pesar de estar con su ruidoso sempai, y le daba vueltas a la decisión de Atobe de juntarles en dobles. Gakuto, por su parte, pensaba en la b ronca que le iba a echar a Yuushi nada más llegara por no haberle acompañado a primera hora, se aburría demasiado y su kohai no era demasiado divertido ni hablador que se dijera.

Mukahi- sempai

Gakuto abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirando aún más sorprendido que antes al menor. ¿Desde cuando le trataba de sempai? Hiyoshi estaba demasiado condescendiente hoy y el pelicereza no entendía nada

No ha hablado Atobe contigo, ¿Verdad?- inquirió el menor, apoyando su peso sobre los codos, incorporándose levemente. Gakuto negó despacio con la cabeza, curioso – me dijo que para los próximos partidos…se cambiarán las posiciones de juego

Las posiciones de… Ahh ya, sigue sin darte un puesto en individuales, ¿no? – comentó Gakuto con voz sorna. Por un momento, se había asustado

No exactamente – Gakuto le instó a continuar con la mirada y el menor se revolvió, nervioso, odiando a su capitán por haberle cargado con el muerto a él- va a cambiar una pareja de dobles

Una pareja…. ¿Cual? – murmuró el pelicereza, intuyendo cual sería la respuesta del menor

La… de Oshitari-sempai y Mukahi-sempai…- Hiyoshi esperó un brote de rabia por parte de su compañero, pero este simplemente se quedó callado, con la mirada fija en la arena - ¿sempai?

Voy a salir de los titulares, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gakuto, mirando a Hiyoshi y esbozando una sonrisa triste

¡No! – se apresuró a negar el menor- simplemente, Oshitari-sempai pasará a individuales…y yo jugaré dobles contigo

Gakuto soltó una risita burlona y volvió a tumbarse, dejando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hiyoshi esta vez. No estaba triste, no estaba enfadado. Simplemente… lo imaginaba. Miró la expresión extrañada de su kohai y negó con la cabeza

Da igual, ya me lo imaginaba- murmuró – eso si, espero que juegues bien, no quiero que seas una carga para mi maravilloso juego acrobático

Yo no soy una carga – replicó ofendido Hiyoshi, haciendo reír a su sempai, que cerró los ojos de nuevo

Olvídalo, no me apetece pensar en que no voy a jugar más con Yuushi por hoy

Pero….- insistió el menor, sabía que se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, pero no podía remediarlo. Le había sorprendido sobremanera la elegancia con la que se había tomado su sempai el cambio en el equipo. Sabía lo unido que estaba a Oshitari-sempai. Todos lo sabían

Gakuto se incorporó al instante y tomó los labios de Hiyoshi en un beso furioso, que dejo al mejor paralizado. Instantes después el mayor cortó el beso y tomo el mentón de Hiyoshi con la mano.

Dije que dejaras el tema. – susurró, dejando, intencionadamente, que su aliento llegara al rostro del menor – así es como callo a Yuushi cuando se pone pesado. Se cabrearía si se enterara que hago lo mismo contigo.

La voz de Atobe llegó a oídos de ambos titulares en esos momentos y Gakuto se levantó de un salto, corriendo hacia ellos y dejando a Hiyoshi sentado en la arena, aún paralizado. Definitivamente, no era necesaria una mordaza para callarle teniendo a su sempai cerca.

Fin

Les gustó?? si?? no?? reviews plis, que no cuesta nada y me ayudan mucho


End file.
